bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Price, Diana
Diana Price was a Human female and a survivor of the Jedi Purge that occurred at the end of the Clone Wars. Following the events of Order 66, Diana and her surviving master became more and more disenchanted with the Jedi way. Finding various legends and rumors, the pair began a quest to seek out a possible group of gray Force users known as the Gray Circle. History Diana Price was a human force-sensitive who was born in 32 BBY on Kuat. After being found to be Force-sensitive, she was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During her youngling training, Diana was transferred to the small outpost temple on Bogden 3. Prior to departing Bogden 3 for Coruscant, Diana switched from the Savrip Clan to the Hawk-Bat Clan. Diana transferred to Coruscant, ready to take her Knight trials. Jedi Master Blake selected Diana to take on the role of a Jedi Shadow in a secret operation that was being conducted in order to root out spies for the Confederacy within the Order and the Republic. Apprenticing Blake, Diana journeyed with him into the Inner Rim territories where they began tracking a suspected acolyte of Count Dooku. Diana and Blake arrived on Rotulus in secret, just as the Contingency Order 66 was transmitted from the office of the Supreme Chancellor. The two Jedi were spared from the initial Jedi Purge because they lacked Clone escorts at that time. Going into hiding, Blake would reveal to Diana that he had received a coded message from the temple, first recalling all Jedi, and then later on ordering all surviving Jedi to go into hiding. For both Blake and Diana, the end of the Jedi Order had come about. In the coming months, Blake became more disenchanted with the ways of the Jedi, seeing the folly in the Orders beliefs and practices. He transferred his beliefs onto Diana as time went on. Blake began to study some techniques that had been forbidden by the Jedi Order because they delved into the Dark side. The pair set upon a quest to hunt down those that would hunt surviving Jedi or others opposing the Galactic Empire. Blake’s rational for his action was “to fight fire with fire.” After a great deal of chasing rumors across the galaxy, the pair happened upon a former Jedi, turned Inquisitor, Knight Lewin Mourg. Known then as the Second Brother, Mourg recognized the pair and immediately began pursuing them. Finally dueling Mourg on Belsavis, Blake sacrificed himself so Diana could escape, also seemingly slaying Mourg in the process. Keeping the information that she had collected with Blake, Diana continued her search for rumors of the Gray Circle. During her search, she also uncovered a legend about the Shrines of Kooroo and how the ancient ruins could be connected with the Force or even the Grays in some way. It was during her solo travels that she kept crossing paths with the man who was called Locke. She never met him, always just missing him, during her hunts. Appearance and Personality Diana was a shorter human female with smooth features. She had long, blonde hair which she normally kept pulled back or at least under the hood of her cloak. She possessed an athletic build, although she was still considered to have generous female curves. Some would say that she also possessed kind, green eyes. As a way of centering herself, Diana often played the seven-string hallikset. Playing helped keep her calm and as a way to meditate, comparing the tones to that of wind chimes. Due to her views about the Light and the Dark side of the Force, Diana found the darkness often tempting her, so she retreated into her music in order to combat this. Diana was quiet and reserved, with many calling her self-contained. She had friends and would do everything she could for them. She was, however, slow to trust and introverted. Her training and experience made her watch everything, nearly to the point of obsession. She had posed as a bodyguard in the past, fitting right into the culture. Diana always considered her words carefully, as if they have import. She found the strict Jedi Code to be restrictive, designed to be more of a shackle than something to liberate, and she found the self-serving Dark side practices to be anathema and dangerous. She was found to be a bit of a renegade that had a very black and white view on the Light side and the Dark side, but had bucked the Jedi Dogma at various times as a Youngling and a Padawan. Force Training and Fight Style Diana had recovered Kyber crystals on Dantooine which she used to construct her Lightsaber during her days in training. She had plucked one largeish crystal from the cluster she found, but when she started assembling her lightsaber, the crystal split along a natural fault into two crystals, shocking her and her teachers. Her saber is unique, a 70 centimeter-long design, as it was more of a Saberstaff than the traditional Lightsaber. While she could use it as a staff-like Lightsaber, she could also break it down into two separate weapons, switching to a two weapon fighting style. She would often fight using two lightsabers, one saberstaff, or one blade of a lightsaber in Form III, Sokan, and Form V, mixing it up as necessary to confuse her opponent. If her lightsaber come out for use, it usually meant that the situation had really gone to a bad place since she worked hard to keep her Jedi abilities a secret. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jedi Survivor DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D, Grenade, Missile Weapons 5D, Lightsaber 5D, Lightsaber: Jar’Kai, Lightsaber: Double-bladed Lightsaber 6D, Lightsaber: Form III: Soresu 5D, Lightsaber: Sokan 5D, Lightsaber: Form V: Shien 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Languages, Planetary Systems, Streetwise, Survival 4D+1, Willpower, Jedi Architecture, Jedi Lore MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors, Space Transports, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Swoop Operations PERCEPTION 4D Con, Forgery, Hide 5D, Persuasion 5D, Search, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D Acrobatics 4D, Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair, Demolitions, Lightsaber Repair 4D, Repulsorlift Repair 4D, Security Special Abilities: Cloak: Diana has a rare infinity to be able to warp the visual spectrum around herself through the Force. Because of this, Diana can use the Force power Cloak without needing the prerequisite powers to do so. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form III: Soresu: User receives +2D to any defensive rolls, but the wielder receives -2D to any attacks, including redirected (not blocked) blaster bolts. Maneuvers: Circle Attack, Deflecting Slash. Lightsaber Combat Form Sokan: User gains +1D to dodge and parry rolls. When using terrain to her advantage, she receives +1D to any attack rolls. If she is in confined spaces or cannot move due to restraints she receives a -1D penalty for any roll with this form. Maneuvers: Roll Attack, Spin Jump, Unhindered Charge. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Shien: User receives a +4D bonus to attack rolls. However since this art can be foreseen rather easily, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Maneuvers: Barrier of Blades, Shien Deflection. Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 4D, Alter 4D. Force Powers: Control: Burst Of Speed, Concentration, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Force Jump. Sense: Awareness, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Magnify Senses. Alter: Force Blast, Force Push, Force Flight, Telekinesis, Knockout/Stun. Control & Sense: Lightsaber Combat. Control & Alter: Control Breathing, Place Another In Hibernation Trance. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Cloak. Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 9 Move: 10 Equipment: Double-bladed Lightsaber (5D), BlasTech T-21 Light Repeating Blaster (6D, 3-50/120/300, Ammo: 25), Auto Caster (3D), DT-12 Blaster Pistol (4D, 8/20/100, Ammo: 50), Jedi Utility Belt, Comlink, Datapad, Food rations, Gear bag, Seven-string Hallikset w/ case, Tie Fighter Pilot's Uniform, Magnacuffs, Macrobinoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Hush Comlink, Jedi Uniform, Formal Clothing, Travel Poncho, Casual Clothing, Personal Computer Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Jedi Order Characters